


A Matter of Curiosity

by Tangela



Series: Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Plot, Swearing, Touch-Starved, let Connor say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: Connor's interest in human intimacy is becoming a little too much for Hank to handle.(A continuation of This Simple (Human) Feeling.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled: Do Detectives Dream of Electric Peens? (Thanks a lot, Jordon.)
> 
> This is a continuation of my first Detroit fic, which you can find here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390771/chapters/36517017
> 
> I was going to add it on as an additional chapter, but I thought that some of the people who'd bookmarked it might not be interested in smut, so I decided to just make it its own fic. It can be read alone or with the previous, it's up to you!

It seemed to be that every time Connor satisfied one of his newfound curiosities, another one would quickly rear its head. Hank had watched him spend an entire fifteen minutes finding different ways to hold his own hand before he caved and took it in his own. It should have been obvious that this would happen eventually.

It had started over something innocent. Hank had given Connor’s knee a quick squeeze before he’d gotten up to go to the kitchen. That was it. There was nothing meant by it. It was just a gesture of friendly affection. Obviously that wasn’t how Connor had seen it. When Hank sat back down, he noticed Connor’s hand on his own leg, lifting and dropping it down again. Hank rolled his eyes.

“What is it?”

“I’m curious. Why did you do that?”

“It’s just a thing people do sometimes. Nothing to get yourself worked up over.”

That seemed to satisfy Connor. For a while. After a few minutes, he went back to staring at his hand on his leg, and then at Hank’s. Finally, he placed his hand on Hank’s leg, squeezing back. Hank felt a jolt like electricity run through him.

“Like that?” Connor asked.

His voice was so nonchalant, but…There was nothing innocent about that. Right? Hank was almost certain that’s not what he did to Connor, but maybe he was reacting differently. Maybe he…No, he was not getting into this. Not again. He’d lost enough sleep trying to figure this shit out, or rather, trying to ignore it, and he barely slept as it was.

“Something like that, yeah,” Hank answered gruffly, trying to push it out of his mind.

Connor was becoming more and more curious about things like this, and while most of it was completely harmless, Hank was still having trouble with it. Not that it was annoying – it was, but not as much as it had been in the beginning – but ever since they’d kissed, he’d been having a hard time getting Connor out of his head. And since he worked with him, and his drunk ass had been inviting him over more and more lately…Well, it was as if Hank wanted to make himself suffer.

Connor seemed satisfied with Hank’s answer, and went back to sitting quietly for a while. Which would have been completely fine, if Connor’s hand wasn’t still on Hank’s leg. Hank couldn’t concentrate on anything else, struggling between saying something and just leaving it there. He had to be honest with himself, it felt nice, and as much as he gave Connor grief for his behaviour lately, he’d missed little touches and gestures like this. Although Hell would freeze over before he’d admit it.

Of course, Connor could only be contented for so long before he started acting up again. He was moving his thumb softly back and forth across Hank’s leg. Hank gently took Connor’s wrist and dropped his hand into his own lap. Connor looked at him.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, and he sounded so dejected that Hank almost felt sorry for him.

“No, you just…” _At least tell him the truth, for God’s sake._ “It felt nice. A bit too nice, y’know?”

“I see. Was it sexually arousing?” Connor asked in such a casual tone that Hank almost choked.

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose. “You can’t just say shit like that.”

“Why not? It’s a perfectly valid question.”

The only thing Hank hated more than being wrong was Connor being right.

“It’s not the point, Connor. Saying stuff like that makes people uncomfortable, you should know that by now.”

“When you become uncomfortable, it’s only because I’m right,” he countered.

Hank rolled his eyes. _Jesus fucking Christ._

“Alright, so what if you are right?”

_Fuck it, might as well ride this out to the end._

“Well then, I think it’s only fair that I do something about it, if you’re willing.”

Hank frowned. “Just what in the hell are you saying to me?”

“If you found what I did to be arousing, then I’ll gladly help you with that tension.”

“Are you- Are you talking about sex?” Hank was seriously regretting opening his mouth.

“Was I not obvious?” Connor asked with a little frown.

“In that tone, you could have been reading instructions out to me and I wouldn’t have known the difference. Look, you can’t just say things like that to people out of nowhere.”

“You either aren’t willing and you say no, or you are willing and you say yes. I don’t understand what the problem is.”

 _Oh to live in such a black and white world._ “It’s not as simple as that-”

“You either do or you don’t. Which is it?”

Hank honestly didn’t know if Connor’s defiant tone was more annoying or arousing. Annoying, definitely annoying.

“Connor, I…”

What? Just what was he supposed to say?

“I’d like to help you.” Connor rested his hand on Hank’s leg, looking up at him. “Please.”

The universe was really testing Hank, and no one could say he hadn’t tried to put up a fight. But that little plea coupled with those soft brown eyes…A weaker man would have cracked a long time ago.

For once in his life, Hank couldn’t seem to make his mouth work, only managing a small nod. Connor gave him a shy smile before leaning in to kiss him. Hank placed a hand on the back of Connor’s neck, pulling him close to kiss him harder. The sound that came out of Connor, just from Hank’s touch, was more than enough to seal Hank’s fate – a soft, low grunt, and now he was curious as to just how far they could go with this.

Connor rested a hand on Hank’s shoulder, the other still on his leg, grip tightening just on the right side of painful. Before Hank could process what was going on, Connor was climbing into his lap, sliding his arms around his neck.

“What are you doing?” Hank asked, voice cracking.

“I didn’t think it would be a good idea for you to maintain that position for so long. You might strain your neck.”

Hank couldn’t help but huff a laugh at that. Trust Connor to think of the practicality behind…whatever this was.

“And besides,” Connor added, voice dropping to a soft lull, “it gives me a chance to…try a few things.”

“What do you-” Hank was cut off by soft lips against his neck, hands sliding down his chest and disappearing under his shirt. Connor’s hands were so warm against his skin, almost as if…Well, he was human now, in a way. Hank tilted his head to allow Connor better access, breath hitching as he felt him press harder, gradually moving down to his collarbone.

“You- You better not be leaving bruises,” Hank said gruffly, trying to sound as if he still held a scrap of authority over Connor right now.

“I thought perhaps you’d like a reminder,” Connor murmured against his skin, and Hank’s eyes widened.

_Was that an attempt at dirty talk?_

 “Wait, how do you…y’know, how do you work?” Hank couldn’t stop himself from asking. He was having a hard time just losing himself in the moment with all these questions buzzing around his head.

Connor frowned, pulling back to look at Hank. “I haven’t quite figured that out yet. But I know how you work, so to speak.”

Hank cocked his head to the side. “And how’s that?”

“I don’t have to have done it to know these things.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I found myself curious about many aspects of human intimacy, so I did some research.”

“Is that Connor-talk for “I watched porn”?” Hank asked with a sly smile.

Connor had the nerve to look embarrassed. “It was research.”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.”

“You know, if you’re not interested, we can stop…” Connor said softly, and if Hank didn’t know any better, he’d say he was teasing him.

He slid his arms around Connor’s waist, pulling him in close against him. “No, no, you’re not going this far just to stop,” he said in a low tone, dipping his head to press a kiss to Connor’s neck. He was curious as to how much Connor was getting out of this, but the little noise that escaped his throat was more than enough to answer that question. Hank pressed harder, teeth grazing Connor’s skin, and he gasped, back arching slightly.

“I thought you didn’t need to breathe,” he murmured against Connor’s skin.

“I found it to be an important part of the experience,” Connor replied, voice trembling slightly.

“Did you like it? What you saw.”

“I…” Connor paused. “I did.”

Hank leaned back, tilting Connor’s jaw with one hand to look at him. “What did you like most?”

Connor ran his tongue across his lower lip. He looked nervous. “I think it would best if I showed you.”

And fuck if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Hank had heard in a long time. He made a small gesture with his hand to Connor. “Floor’s all yours.”

Connor tilted his head curiously at Hank’s choice of phrase before he climbed out of Hank’s lap, dropping to his knees with a slight thump. Hank felt far too sober for this, watching the man in front of him like a hawk. This was happening way too fast. And once they crossed that line…

Connor looked up at Hank, as if he could read his mind. “If at any point you’d like me to stop, please just say.” He sounded so calm, almost conversational, but his eyes held a nervous feeling that Hank was all too familiar with right now.

“Same goes for you,” he said thickly, “Don’t do anything you don’t want to do, alright?”

Connor was his own man now, free to choose what he did or where he went, but he’d spent most of his life taking orders, Hank wanted to be certain that he was doing this of his own volition. Connor just smiled to himself, thin fingers making quick work of undoing Hank’s trousers.

Hank just watched him, barely able to process the scene playing out in front of him. Connor, an android he’d insisted he downright hated from day one, had told him so on several occasions, had _pointed a gun at,_ was currently sliding his hand into his boxers in an attempt to get him off. His therapist would have been proud.

Hank bit into the skin of his hand to stop the noise that was threatening to escape him as Connor’s fingers carefully wrapped around his cock. He wasn’t exactly proud to admit that it had been a while, and he had no idea what to do with himself at all.

Fortunately, Connor seemed more than adept, hand slowly running up and down the length of Hank’s cock.

“You sure you’ve never done this before?” he asked, voice hitching slightly.

“Quite certain, Lieutenant,” Connor replied coolly, as if they were discussing the weather.

“Christ, Connor, you’ve got your hand on my dick. The least you can do is use my name.”

“Of course. Sorry…Hank,” he corrected, deliberately dragging the last word out.

Just his name in that voice was enough to send a rush of heat through Hank’s whole body. Connor continued his slow rhythm, his touch far lighter than Hank would have preferred at this point, and he wondered if Connor was doing it deliberately.

Finally, _finally,_ Connor took Hank’s cock into his mouth, dark eyes drifting closed. He was quick to find his rhythm, slowly taking Hank all the way. Hank was on the verge of tearing the skin on his hand already and he’d barely started, his breaths beginning to stutter.

Connor pulled back, a little smile on his face as he ran his tongue across his lip. “There’s no need to be quiet. I want to hear you.”

 _Jesus Christ._ Any more of this and Hank wasn’t going to last the next five minutes. What Connor was doing with his mouth was downright _sinful,_ and Hank felt the need to tell him as much.

“Jesus, Connor, you’re gonna be the fucking death of me,” he said shakily, running his fingers through Connor’s hair. He half expected him to stop and run a diagnostic, but he just hummed, palms pressing against Hank’s thighs. He was enjoying this, the smug bastard.

Androids really were just full of surprises.

Hank could already feel himself unravelling, all too fast and far too soon for his liking.

“I’m gonna- I’m not gonna last much longer-”

Connor continued his pace, both his hand and mouth working together to tip Hank over the edge. Hank’s fingers were pulling hard on Connor’s hair now, his hips trying to keep up with Connor’s rhythm.

“Fuck- _Connor-“_

Hank only just caught the little noise Connor made at the sound of his name, too wrapped up in his own brief moment of euphoria. Connor gradually slowed his pace as Hank came, sitting back to rest on his heels, the two of them gasping for air. Hank knew he didn’t even need to do it, but fuck if he wasn’t grateful for it – Connor looked _wrecked -_  his hair a mess, stuttering breaths between red lips. He was gorgeous.

“I gotta say, deviancy suits you,” Hank told him as he tried to catch his breath.

Connor wiped his hand across his mouth, for a moment just staring at his own fingers while Hank watched him. And then-

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Connor held Hank’s gaze as he pressed his fingers against his tongue, licking them clean. Hank knew he was never going to be able to watch Connor run a sample again without thinking of this, and he told him so.

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Is it not better than feeling the need to vomit?”

“You’ve gotta have the last say in everything, don’t you?”

Hank righted himself as Connor sat back down next to him. He rested his head against Hank’s shoulder, as if nothing had even happened.

“What about you?” Hank asked, breaking the silence.

Connor looked at him. “What about me?”

“Well, you know…” Hank just gestured vaguely. _The guy gets you off and you can’t even say the word. What are you, a fucking teenager?_

“I’m happy knowing that you’re happy,” Connor replied, with such sincerity that Hank couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, when you’re ready to figure it all out, just let me know, okay?”

Connor laid his head back on Hank’s shoulder, draping an arm around him. “You’ll be the first to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very new to this fandom, and while I don't have a problem with what anyone ships or doesn't ship, I have noticed quite a bit of anti-Hank/Connor that seems to stem from the fact that Hank's older and not conventionally attractive, so naturally I'm now completely in love with Hank and will lay down my life for him. I don't write smut often, so I hope this is okay! Kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated! My writing tumblr is @maybeishouldwritesomething if you'd like to send a message or request. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Since their last little altercation, Hank had found Connor increasingly difficult to deal with. Now that he’d had a taste of intimacy, he wanted more, and rather than just tell Hank outright, he was going about telling him in every other way possible. He would stand far too close to him in the elevator, graze his hand against his thigh when no one was looking, lean in close when Hank was showing him something. At one point, Hank had watched him absent-mindedly push the tip of a pen in and out of his mouth for what had to have been ten minutes. His most recent play was leaning over his desk to get something rather than just walk around to retrieve it. Hank quickly noticed that he only ever did it when he was around. He was convinced this was Connor’s interpretation of playing hard to get, and he hated himself for admitting it, but it was working. Connor needed to tell him what he wanted soon, because any day now Hank was going to crack and drag him into the nearest empty office and give them both what they wanted.

To make matters worse, whenever Hank had invited him home after work, Connor had declined, with some excuse of needing to finish off paperwork. Which was bullshit and they both knew it, Connor was far more efficient than any human, deviancy or no. Hank had a hard time believing he was telling him the truth, but didn’t question it. He didn’t want to seem needy, but Christ, he was only human, and there was only so long he could deal with being this pent-up while Connor pretended to be none the wiser.

“’Night, Connor,” he called as he made to leave one evening.

“Lieutenant.”

Hank sighed. He played this charade well.

“I thought perhaps I might accompany you, if you don’t mind.”

Hank looked at him, trying to read him, but it was impossible. _Just what the hell is he up to?_

“Alright, but hurry up, every minute I’m here without overtime is a minute I’m not getting back.”

Connor was quiet on the ride to Hank’s house, and Hank still found himself trying to read him. Old habits die hard. Even when they got inside, Connor was silent, and it was starting to piss Hank off. The only thing more annoying than Connor talking too much was when he decided not to talk at all. He tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, maybe he had something on his mind.

“Make yourself at home,” he said, gesturing to the couch as he set about feeding Sumo. He fixed himself a drink and sat down next to Connor.

“What’s been up with you lately?” he asked, getting straight to the point. Regardless of their opinion on him, one thing people could agree on was that Hank wasn’t one for bullshit.

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

“Cut the crap, Connor. You’ve been acting weird around me and we both know it.”

Connor didn’t respond, staring at his hands in his lap.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said at last.

“You know that’s not good for you,” Hank retorted as he took a drink, and Connor smiled. “What’s on your mind?”

Connor frowned for a moment. “I think it would be best if I showed you.”

Hank vividly remembered the last time Connor had said that, and he set his drink down just in case. Connor began undoing his trousers.

_What the hell is he-_

“I’ve had a few…upgrades, so to speak,” Connor told him. He took Hank’s hand, guiding it into his trousers. Hank’s mouth felt very dry all of a sudden.

_Welcome to the future, Anderson._

Hank cleared his throat as Connor released his hand. “How long have you- you know.”

“About a week.”

Now everything was starting to make a little more sense.

“You haven’t been working late at all, have you?”

“I didn’t think the truth made for appropriate work conversation.”

“I see. But you bending yourself over every available surface in front of me is totally fine, right?”

“I’m sensing sarcasm.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “You sensed right.”

Connor bit his lip, not quite able to look Hank in the eye. There was something so disturbingly human in the way he did it.

“I thought if I was able to frustrate you enough, it’d enhance the experience,” he admitted.

“Are you telling me that I’ve been having to deal with you being an absolute cocktease – which you’re saying you were fully aware of – just to ‘enhance the experience’?”

“Well, according to my research-”

Hank pressed his hand against Connor’s mouth. “I’m really gonna need you to stop.”

Connor fell silent, and Hank would had to have been blind to miss the tint of thirium blue spreading across Connor’s face.

“I thought you said you’d tell me when you wanted to do this,” Hank said, taking his hand away.

Connor tilted his head slightly. “I have been telling you.”

“I meant with words.”

“Was it not more fun this way?”

“Not when I’m stuck at my desk with a hard-on, it’s not.” Hank caught the flash of a smile on Connor’s face. “It’s not funny.”

“I’m not laughing, it’s just…” Connor leaned in close to Hank’s ear. “The thought of you so aroused over me is very flattering.”

_Flattering?_

“You could have told me, and I might have been able to help you out.”

Hank swallowed. “At work? Are you crazy?”

“I know that high levels of adrenaline during sex can produce a much more effective climax. The threat of being caught seems to be quite a turn-on for many humans.”

“Is this more of your “research”?” He still sounded as though he were reading from a manual, but at least he’d stopped calling it intercourse.

Connor nodded. “I wouldn’t go into an investigation without the appropriate information.”

“This is not the same thing.”

“When you strip them both of their unique qualities, they are essentially-”

“Connor, I’m really going to need you to stop comparing my dick in your ass to work.”

“Noted.”

_Jesus Christ._

“So are we just gonna argue about this all night or-”

Hank didn’t get a chance to even finish his question when Connor was on him, climbing into Hank’s lap without a second thought. The sudden change in him was startling.

“Jesus, Connor, you trying to give me a heart attack?” Hank asked as Connor made himself comfortable. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Well, I was hoping you would,” Connor replied with a sly smile, and Hank almost choked.

“You’re really not good for my health.”

“On the contrary, I’ve detected-”

“Don’t you fucking dare scan me right now,” Hank interrupted, placing a hand on the back of Connor’s neck and pushing him forward to kiss him hard. God it felt so good to finally have him like this.

“You’ve been driving me fucking mad the past week,” he said, his voice almost a growl against Connor’s mouth.

Connor’s little shudder at his tone didn’t go unnoticed, and Hank decided to press further. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

He took his time pulling off Connor’s tie, throwing it aside as he undid the buttons of his shirt. Connor eagerly shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor.

“Do you know how hard it’s been trying to ignore you? I’ve fallen behind in my reports, had Fowler on my ass about it, all because you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

Connor’s breathing was growing heavier, and Hank moved lower, pressing kisses along his jawline down to his neck.

“Did you want everyone to see, Connor? See how much of a slut you really are?”

He was worried he might be pushing it a bit far, but Connor’s little whines were more than enough to prove him wrong.

“Maybe I should have given you what you wanted. Should have fucked you right there on my desk since you were already bent over it.”

Hank had to admit, he was definitely enjoying himself, and from the looks of it, so was Connor. He was practically grinding against Hank, fingers curled tight in Hank’s hair, and he felt hard. Hank still had a lot of questions, but right now they could wait.

He ran a hand lower, into Connor’s open trousers, and yeah, he was definitely hard.

_The wonders of technology, fucking hell._

Hank slipped his hand in Connor’s boxers, and the _noise_ that came out of him at such a gentle touch was downright sinful. He rested his head against Hank’s shoulder as Hank wrapped a hand around his cock. Everything about him felt so real, and without the LED light, he looked so human.

Hank dragged his hand lazily along Connor’s cock. He’d barely begun, and Connor was already grinding into his hand, breath hot against his ear.

“How does it feel?” Hank asked softly, teeth grazing Connor’s neck before pressing harder, biting into his skin. He wondered if it would bruise.

“Like I’m burning up,” Connor said breathily, “I never thought I could feel like this.”

“Do you like it?”

Connor nodded, placing his hands on either side of Hank’s face. Hank had to admit – he was beautiful, pupils blown wide and face tinged a pretty shade of blue.

“I want more,” he murmured with a faint quiver in his voice.

Who was Hank to deny him what he wanted? He quickened his pace against Connor, stroking him until he was gasping, hips stuttering against Hank, desperate for more.

“What do you want, Connor?” Hank asked, watching him intently.

Connor ran his tongue across his lower lip, trying to find his voice. “I want,” he managed at last, “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

 _Fuck._ Hank had been more than willing to just give Connor what he wanted, but hearing that word – _please_ – in his wrecked voice, Hank could wait a little longer, if it meant he could hear it again. He slowed his pace.

“Why should I?” he asked, and he had a hard time keeping the smile off his face. “You’ve been teasing me for far too long, why should I give you what you want, hm?”

“I didn’t mean it- I just-”

“Don’t lie to me, Connor. You knew exactly what you were doing,” Hank murmured, and his hand stopped altogether. “Now, why don’t you ask me nicely and maybe I’ll reconsider?”

“Please,” Connor practically whined. “I need you inside me, need you to fuck me- Hank, _please_ -”

Whatever Hank was expecting, that was not it. _What the hell has he been watching?_ He resumed his pace until Connor was little more than a panting mess. He didn’t think he’d be able to last much longer himself at this rate, with the way Connor was shamelessly grinding against him. He pushed Connor back slightly, removing his hand from his boxers.

“Bed,” was all he said, and Connor was up in a heartbeat, dragging Hank with him. They were barely through the door and Connor was on him like a shot, pulling his shirt off and undoing his trousers. Hank couldn’t help but feel flattered at how eager he was.

“Jesus, Connor, give me a minute.”

Connor shook his head. “Can’t. Need you now.”

_He’s gonna be the death of me, I swear to God._

He pushed Connor onto his back, pulling off the rest of his clothes and climbing on top of him. Connor just watched him, taking everything in.

“I told you not to scan me, it creeps me out,” Hank huffed.

“I’m not, I…I want to look at you. You’re very handsome,” Connor admitted shyly.

Hank felt his face redden. _One minute he wants my dick in him, the next he’s making me blush like a fucking prince in a fairy tale._

He leaned down to kiss Connor. A little too gently for his liking apparently, because Connor was wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck and kissing him back hard, biting his lower lip. Hank groaned, pushing his tongue into Connor’s willing mouth as he moved a hand down to his trousers.

“Off,” was all he needed to say, and Connor was awkwardly wriggling out of what was left of his clothes beneath him. Hank sat back, positioning himself between Connor’s legs. He took a minute to admire him, all spread out and wanting. Wanting _him._ He had to say, it did the old self-esteem a lot of good.

“Hank…” Connor murmured, his voice filled with lust. “Please don’t keep me waiting.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart.” Hank ran a hand along Connor’s thigh, sliding down between his legs. Something didn’t feel right.

He was already wet.

_What the hell?_

“Is this part of your upgrade?” Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It seemed like such an obvious design flaw in humans,” Connor replied with a little smile.

_Well, he’s not wrong there._

Hank shrugged. “Saves me a bit of time.”

“What do you- _Oh_.”

Connor was cut off by a finger easing into him, already arching his back and Hank had barely even started. He pushed further, drawing back and pushing in again.

“More. I can take it. Please.” Connor was clearly growing impatient.

“You sure?”

Connor raised his eyebrows, and Hank added a second finger, eager to wipe that look of condescension off Connor’s face. It didn’t take long until Connor was quickly unravelling, gasping and moaning shamelessly.

Hank hoped to God that was enough for him because he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled Connor closer, rough hands on delicate hips, and pushed into him, slowly rebuilding the pace he’d started.

“That’s it, Connor, you’re doing so good for me, so good-”

Hank wasn’t fully conscious of what he was saying, but Connor was clearly enjoying it, considering how he was reacting. He wrapped his hand around Connor’s cock, lining up his strokes with his thrusts, until Connor was little more than a shaking mess. Hank could tell how close he was just from the noises escaping his throat, growing quickly more desperate and needy.

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

That was it - that was all it took for Connor to come, spilling over Hank’s hand, the spasms racking through him more than enough to tip Hank over the edge not long after. Connor grabbed him and pulled him down to kiss him, long and hard.

Hank slowly eased out of Connor, taking a moment to catch his breath before he stood up.

“Where are you going?” Connor asked, and Hank couldn’t help but notice the hurt tone in his voice.

“Getting you a towel, you can’t stay like that,” Hank told him as he went into the bathroom.

Connor just smiled sheepishly, letting Hank clean him up. Hank pulled the sheets back, almost collapsing into bed, Connor quickly following him. Hank wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

“Hank?”

Hank could already feel his eyes growing heavy. “Mm?”

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“About what?”

“Fucking me at work.”

 _That_ woke him up.

_Androids really have no shame at all._

“Unlike you, I gotta eat, so I’d like to keep my job, thank you very much.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to find a quiet spot.”

Hank looked at him. “You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

“If you’re not interested…” Connor said coyly.

“Christ, you’re insatiable,” Hank grumbled, and Connor smiled, pressing a kiss to Hank’s cheek.

“Would you have me any other way?” he asked, tone teasing.

Hank rolled his eyes and said nothing, just pulled Connor closer to him. That was answer enough for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few people asking for more of this (and a bit of gentle hounding from my friends), so here it is! Let Hank fuck the robot 2k18, in all its glory. (Also Hank whispering absolute filth is my kink.) Seriously though, thank you to all of you who have left kudos, comments and bookmarked my work, you don't know how much it means to me, especially since I'm so new and this is such a huge fandom. As always, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hank was stupid enough to let himself believe that Connor had been joking about the whole ‘fucking at work’ thing. But if there was one thing that remained consistent about Connor, through deviancy and all, was that when he set his sights on something, he fought tooth and nail to get it. And Hank knew that better than anyone.

He managed to get a few days of peace at work (from Connor at least) before he started acting up again. It started as small, barely noticeable gestures – Connor’s knee bumping against his when they were sitting together, fingers grazing as he passed Hank a report. Hank was beginning to think he’d forgotten the whole thing.

“Lieutenant, I need your assistance with an interview,” Connor had requested one afternoon, and Hank thought nothing of it.

“Really? You’ve had my dick in your ass and we’re still on ‘lieutenant’?” he asked as he followed Connor, voice low enough that only they could hear.

“I though it best to continue keeping up appearances,” Connor replied casually, but Hank could see the little shade of blue across his cheeks.

When they stepped into the room, Hank frowned. It was empty.

“They still bringing the guy up or something?” he asked, turning around.

Connor was locking the door.

And that’s when it hit Hank, all at once and far too late.

_Bastard’s been trying to lure me into a false sense of security._

“No fucking way, we are not doing this,” Hank insisted.

“You didn’t give me a definite answer. If anything, you sounded intrigued by my proposal.”

“Are you crazy? What if we get caught? I’ve had enough reprimands as it is, they’ll have me out on my ass for this.”

“I’ve deactivated all audio and visual devices in this room. There are plenty of other rooms available, no one will miss this one,” Connor told him coolly.

Hank rubbed a hand down his face. “You have a serious problem.”

Connor folded his arms, leaning against the door. “If you don’t want to, all you have to do is tell me and you’re free to go.”

Connor had a look of ‘I dare you to say no’ on his face, and if Hank could honestly say the idea of doing this hadn’t left him a little hard already, he would have gladly said no just to spite him.

Instead he just stormed across the room and pulled Connor into a searing kiss. He could feel Connor smiling against his mouth.

“This deviant shit’s gone right to your head, you know that?” Hank told him gruffly.

Connor just side-stepped him with a wink as he made his way over to the table, perching on the edge as he began to undress.

“I could really use a hand with this…” he started, a small smile playing on his lips.

_Christ, give me strength._

Hank helped him out of his jacket, tossing it aside. He was about to drop the tie too, but thought better of it, setting it on the table.

Connor began undoing the buttons on Hank’s shirt when he was cut short, Hank grabbing his wrists. He didn’t fail to notice that short gasp.

Connor tilted his head curiously. Hank reached for the discarded tie, wrapping it tightly around Connor’s wrists and securing it with a knot.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and already his voice was becoming unsteady.

“You’re getting out of control,” Hank told him simply, watching Connor’s expression intently. He seemed okay, if anything he looked more aroused. He leaned in, breath hot against Connor’s ear. “You need put back in your place.”

Connor’s breath hitched. “I…Yes, sir.”

Hank never thought one word could do so much to him, but hearing just that one word in that soft voice, doe eyes looking up at him so innocently was too much.

_Does he have to one-up me on everything?_

He pretended not to notice. “Stand up,” he commanded, and Connor was on his feet immediately. Hank undid Connor’s belt, pulling his trousers and underwear down, just enough to give him access. He’d barely touched him and Connor was already hard. Hank had to admire his enthusiasm.

“Turn around.”

Connor did as he was told, a sharp gasp escaping him as Hank pushed him over the table. Hank took a minute to admire him, half-undressed against the wood of the table and looking at him as best he could over his shoulder, wrists bound beneath him.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

He eased a finger into Connor – the joys of android conveniences – and immediately Connor was pushing back against him, trying to get as much of Hank as he could. Hank pressed his free hand down hard on Connor’s back, holding him still. The _whine_ that came from him, high-pitched and needy, was almost enough to make Hank cave and give him what he wanted. Almost.

“Patience, sweetheart,” Hank said softly as he picked up the pace.

Connor managed a nod, head pressed against his wrists.

Hank worked up to a second finger, fucking into Connor until he was all but begging. He wanted to keep this going for as long as he could, but he knew people would start asking questions if they were gone for too long. He pulled back to undo his trousers, replacing his fingers with his cock.

“You’re such a fucking brat,” he growled, but Connor was already too far gone to argue with him, pushing himself back on Hank with no shame at all.

Connor yelped as Hank ran a hand into his hair, pulling him upright as he thrust into him. Hank had never more been grateful for soundproof walls, the _noises_ Connor was making were absolutely obscene.

“I’m not gonna touch you,” Hank murmured low in Connor’s ear, “You’re gonna come just from this, from me fucking you.”

Connor nodded as best he could against Hank’s grip, eyes half-lidded and breathing erratic, trying to steady himself against the table as Hank fucked him hard.

“Come for me, Connor.”

And just like that, Connor was gone, lost in his own bliss. A few more thrusts and Hank was there with him, holding Connor tight against him as he came. He pressed a kiss to Connor’s cheek as Connor all but slumped down against the table, Hank easing out of him. He quickly fixed himself, doing the same for Connor since he showed no signs of getting up any time soon. Eventually he straightened up.

“That was…” was all he managed as he turned to Hank, still trying to catch his breath. He didn’t need to, but it was such a lovely little touch. It made him all the more beautiful in Hank’s eyes.

“You happy now?” Hank asked gruffly, but he was smiling.

Connor nodded as Hank untied his wrists, putting the tie back around Connor’s neck and tying it neatly. Connor leaned in to kiss him, long and hard.

“Thank you for indulging me,” he said softly.

“I had to do something before you broke my desk,” Hank replied, handing Connor his jacket. “Come on, let’s get out of here before people start talking.

Connor nodded, following Hank out of the room.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” an irritatingly familiar voice called.

_Great. Just my fucking luck._

Gavin. stopped in front of them, arms folded with a sneer on his face.

“We were having sex. Loud, messy, android sex,” Hank replied in a deadpan tone, enunciating every word, and Gavin almost choked. “It’s good for stress, y’know. And you look awfully stressed, Reed. If you want, I’d be more than happy to help you out.”

Gavin’s face blanched. “Prick,” was all he could manage before he stormed off.

Connor looked at Hank. “Why did you tell him?” he asked.

Hank snorted. “He’s not gonna believe me, Connor, don’t worry.”

Connor still looked as though he was struggling with something. “You wouldn’t have sex with him, would you?”

Hank was desperately trying to hold back his laughter. Connor looked deadly serious. “Are you kidding me? I’d sooner shoot him than fuck him. What’s this about, huh?”

Hank noticed Connor’s hands clenching and unclenching slightly, as if he was trying to process his thoughts. And then it dawned on Hank.

“Are you jealous?”

“I…I think I might be.” He looked at Hank. “Is this normal?”

Hank patted Connor on the shoulder, still trying not to laugh. “Congratulations, you've just become a little more human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect the last chapter to get as much love as it did, and a few people have wanted me to keep going with this, so here it is! It's a bit shorter and maybe a bit more rushed than the other chapters, so I sincerely hope it's okay. Maybe I'll write one more chapter? I'll see how this one does and have a think about it. As always, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_“Are you jealous?”_

_“I…I think I might be.”_

This little exchange had been playing in Hank’s head for days now, and it left him wondering. He was curious as to how far he could push Connor with this, what his reaction might be. Besides, Connor had been toying with Hank long enough, why couldn’t he have a little fun too?

Of course, Hank didn’t have the complete lack of dignity that Connor seemed to possess when he wanted something, so his play was much more subtle. Laughing a little too hard at someone’s joke, a well-placed “thanks, honey” to the receptionist of the hotel they’d been sent to check out, hand resting on someone’s shoulder a little too long. They were such tiny gestures that no one could confront him about them without looking weird, but Hank knew they were getting under Connor’s skin, although not in the way he’d thought they might. Connor seemed to be genuinely irritated at what Hank was doing, which he couldn’t understand. As far as he was aware, they were good friends and partners, and Hank was helping him out with all this new stuff he was experiencing. It was hardly like they were in love or anything…right? Hank quickly shut that thought down.

It wasn’t until Connor “accidentally” knocked a cup of coffee into the lap of someone Hank was getting a little too friendly with in front of Connor that he thought maybe he’d pushed him a bit too far. Granted, it was lukewarm and he’d apologised for it, but it was enough to get him sent out of the room. Hank didn’t take the blame, of course. Because then he’d have to confess to his little scheme. And that just wouldn’t do at all.

“The fuck is your problem?” Hank hissed, grabbing Connor’s arm before he could storm off. “Hey, I’m talking to you.”

Connor turned around, expression eerily calm. “No, I believe you were talking to Detective Collins when I rudely interrupted.”

_Someone finally got his sarcasm program working._

Connor pulled his arm free from Hank’s grasp. “Good afternoon, Lieutenant,” was all he said as he walked away.

This wasn’t going at all as Hank had expected. He was beginning to feel a little guilty, and he couldn’t place why. This was supposed to be a bit of fun, not…Well, whatever it had turned into.

_Why is it when he annoys me, it’s “cute”, but when I do it, I’m an asshole?_

He tried to push it to the back of his mind and continue on with the rest of his shift, but with the work front being unusually quiet compared to most days and Connor having disappeared only God knows where, Hank couldn’t find any peace from his mind. Five o’clock dragged around, and he headed home with a heavy heart and still no reason as to why.

\--

When Hank arrived home, it was to find the lights already on. He instinctively reached for his gun, opening the front door as quietly as he could. Connor was sitting at the kitchen table, Sumo at his feet.

“Jesus Christ, Connor, you scared the shit out of me,” Hank said with a sigh of relief as he took off his holster and set it aside, Sumo padding over to him to greet him. “You just showing up unannounced now?”

“I needed to talk to you,” Connor replied.

“And you couldn’t have done it at work?” Hank asked, scratching behind Sumo’s ears. He looked up. “What’s on your mind?”

“Your behaviour lately has been completely unacceptable,” Connor told him after a moment’s thought.

Hank had to force back a laugh at that. “ _My_ behaviour? Last I checked I wasn’t going around assaulting officers.”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Knocking coffee on someone is hardly assault.”

“When you’re doing it with intent, it is. Don’t play with dumb with me, Connor. Now why don’t you tell me what’s wrong so we can clear this up, huh?”

Connor fell silent, and Hank sat down next to him. “Where’d you disappear to this afternoon?”

“I was helping another officer with a lead. My whole life doesn’t revolve around you,” Connor told him, with all the attitude of a moody teenager.

_You started this, Hank, you can’t hit him._

“You’ve been acting strangely the past few days and I didn’t want to be around you.”

“What are you talking about?” Hank asked. He felt embarrassed that it had gone this far, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

“You’ve been playing hard to get, don’t pretend you haven’t.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Oh, when you do it, it’s fine, but I do it and I’m a fucking monster. Where do you get off with your double standards?”

“It’s not the same thing when feelings are concerned!” Connor snapped, slamming his hands down on the table in frustration.

_Feelings?_

Hank eyed him warily. “Cut the temper tantrum, you’re gonna scare the dog.”

Connor sighed, running his hands through his hair, clearly agitated. Hank had no idea he’d pissed him off this much.

“What do you mean, ‘feelings’?” he asked, trying to keep his voice calm for both their sakes.

“I thought you were supposed to be a great detective in your day, Hank. Are you really that fucking dense?” Connor practically spat, and Hank’s urge to hit him was rising rapidly.

“Excuse me?” he asked, voice dangerously low. “You wanna run that by me again?”

Connor shook his head. “I have to go, I can’t- I can’t do this.”

Hank was on his feet immediately, blocking his route.

“Get out of my way,” Connor demanded, but he sounded uncertain, and Hank could see the fear in his eyes.

“No. You’re gonna tell me what has you wound up this badly.”

“I…”

Hank placed his hands on Connor’s arms. “Hey. You can trust me,” he said gently.

Connor looked as though he was trying to process all of his emotions at once. “I think…I’m in love with you,” he said quietly.

Of all the things Hank was expecting him to say, that was not one of them.

“What…?” He started laughing. It was obviously a joke. When he saw how serious Connor looked, he quickly stopped. “What are you talking about? You’re not in love with me.”

“How do you know that?” Connor asked, eyes fierce.

“Because look at me, Connor,” he said. “I’m a fucking mess. You know it, I know it, everybody fucking knows it. There’s no way you’re in love with me. The sex is going to your head, you’re screwing up lust with love.”

Connor looked furious, but he didn’t say anything.

Hank’s voice faltered, but he pressed on. “I think this thing between us needs to stop, before you get hurt.”

He only just managed to catch Connor’s wrist before Connor swung at him.

“Okay, you’ve got five seconds to explain yourself before CyberLife has to send me a fucking bill,” he snapped as Connor struggled in his grip. He knew all too well that Connor had the strength to put him through a wall if he wanted to, so the fact that he was physically struggling against him made the whole situation seem even more off, if that was possible.

“I am sick of everyone telling me what to do,” Connor said, voice low and trembling. “What I should say or think. What I should feel, whether I even _can_ feel. I’m sick of people presuming they know who or what I am.”

He glared at Hank, and his eyes were wet with tears.

“I thought you were different.”

Hank watched him intently. He looked as if his heart was breaking.

“Connor…” he started, and Connor shook his head.

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear any more of what I should be doing or thinking or feeling. Especially not from you. I…I have to go.”

Connor pulled his wrist from Hank’s grasp, making for the door. Hank just stood there, couldn’t watch him leave.

_Jesus Christ, just tell him._

“Connor, wait-”

The front door was already open.

_Hurry up-_

“I’m in love with you too!” Hank shouted.

The door clicked shut.

_Fuck._

Hank’s eyes were already screwed up with tears. He couldn’t do this, couldn’t lose him too, not after everything else-

And then strong arms were sliding around his neck, warm lips against his, rough and desperate and inviting all at once. This wasn’t the first time, but God, everything felt so much more intense, as if his senses were on a whole other level. He had to break away sooner than he’d have liked, a sudden bout of dizziness rushing over him, his mind trying to process too much all at once. He flopped down on the couch, Connor following him. He could feel Connor’s eyes on him.

“Why were you trying to make me jealous?” he asked.

“I thought it’d work the same way as when you were trying to rile me up at work, y’know?” Hank suddenly felt very embarrassed. “I thought you’d, y’know, be a bit more dominant, not throw coffee around someone and try and clock me. I didn’t realise I was hurting your feelings. Hell, I didn’t even realise you _had_ feelings for me.”

“You wanted me to be more dominant?” Connor repeated. “That’s what all of this was about?”

“Well, when you say it out loud, it sounds stupid,” Hank mumbled, face now very red.

Connor smiled. “I don’t think it sounds stupid. But next time, please just tell me, okay?”

Hank nodded, still not quite able to look Connor in the eye. Connor leaned in, tilting Hank’s head up with a hand.

“No more games,” he murmured.

“That goes for you too.”

Connor had something of a mischievous smile on his face, but he nodded. “Promise. Now…” He stood up, holding his hand out to Hank. “I believe you had a request of me.”

Hank looked at him in confusion. And then it hit him. “Are you- You actually want to- After all that?”

Connor raised his eyebrows.

“Right, look who I’m talking to,” Hank said with a huff as he took Connor’s hand.

Connor pulled him to his feet in one quick, fluid movement and Hank felt as if he’d had the air knocked right out of him.

“Jesus, warn me next time, will you?”

 “I thought you preferred me dominant,” he replied, tone ever so innocent as he led Hank to bed.

“I’m starting to regret telling you anything.”

Connor just smiled as he pushed Hank onto his back on the bed, climbing on top of him. Hank reached up to pull him down, a short gasp leaving him as Connor grabbed his wrists and pinned them down. His grip was too tight for Hank to even bother trying to fight back (not that he wanted to), and knowing that Connor could crush the bones in his wrists without effort if he wanted to, was something of a weird turn-on. He’d never admit it, of course.

Connor was watching his movements.

“I’m fine,” Hank told him, and Connor looked somewhat relieved.

Hands still tight on Hank’s wrists, he leaned in close to his ear. “Do you know how hard it’s been watching you with everyone else?” he asked in a low voice – a vague echo of what Hank had said to him only a few days before. “How much it made me ache?”

Connor kissed along Hank’s jaw and down his neck, nipping hard enough at his skin that he flinched. He sat up, watching Hank’s reaction as he gradually strengthened his grip on his wrists. Just enough to hurt.

Hank couldn’t barely believe this was happening. He had no idea Connor was capable of being like this. Of course he’d seen him work, he was hardly a pushover, but this was different. He had to admit, he was enjoying it, and from the looks of it, he wasn’t the only one. Connor looked very pleased with himself.

“Stay where you are,” he said as he let go of Hank’s wrists, moving down to undo Hank’s trousers. He wrapped a hand around Hank’s half-hard cock, moving it up and down far too slowly for Hank’s liking.

“Connor, come on, get on with it,” he said, already impatient. It was bad enough that he couldn’t move, but this was too much.

Big mistake.

Connor stopped altogether, and immediately Hank regretted opening his mouth.

“I’m sorry, who’s in charge here, Hank?” he asked, voice eerily pleasant. He dragged his hand along Hank once before stopping again. “Answer me.”

“You are,” Hank replied, letting out a long breath to try and steady himself.

“Good boy. Now you’re going to keep your fucking mouth shut and behave yourself. You’re not to speak unless I allow it, understand?”

Okay, that should _not_ have done as much as it was currently doing to Hank. He could kiss whoever decided to programme swear words into Connor’s linguistics.

“Yes,” Hank managed in a small voice.

Connor resumed his slow pace. “‘Yes’ what?”

Hank frowned, and then he realised what Connor wanted from him. “Yes…sir.”

Connor smiled to himself as he quickened his pace. If Hank had had any cool to begin with, he was fast approaching the point of losing it. Thankfully Connor wasn’t completely heartless. He pulled Hank’s trousers down further, keeping his gaze for a moment before he leaned down and took his cock in his mouth. Hank could feel his heart hammering in his ears, as Connor’s hand and mouth worked to push him closer to the edge. He hoped to God Connor could sense how close he was gradually becoming, because he wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept this up.

Connor sat back to watch him, and Hank couldn’t help the noise that came out of him when Connor stopped touching him.

“Now who’s the slut?” he asked with a sly smile as he began taking off his trousers. Hank was having a hard time holding his tongue, and he could tell Connor knew all too well and was enjoying it for as long as he could.

Connor straddled Hank’s hips, fingers splayed out on his chest to hold himself steady as he took Hank’s cock in his other hand, lining himself up.

“Wait, are you sure you don’t-”

“No,” was all Connor said as he slowly sank down.

Hank had to admit, he was really starting to envy androids. He didn’t have time to give it much thought as Connor began to move, finding his balance to take off the rest of his clothes. There was something so hot about watching Connor ride him completely naked while he lay there still half-dressed. He was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself, he so badly wanted to touch and kiss and feel Connor tight against him. He hadn’t been explicit as to what would happen if Hank disobeyed him, but he couldn’t imagine it was anything he would enjoy. Then again...Next time. Definitely next time.

As if he could read his mind, Connor took Hank’s hands in his, placing them on his hips. He leaned in to press a hard kiss to Hank’s mouth before he moved a hand in-between them to wrap around his own cock. Hank could feel Connor’s hand drag against his stomach, steadily getting faster. He knew he was getting close, and with the way Connor was moving, he wasn’t going to be far behind him. In a haze, he vaguely noticed that Connor seemed to be lasting a lot longer than he had before, as if he was making sure that Hank came first. Was that an android thing or did he have some kind of control over himself?

_As if that really fucking matters right now._

Whatever it was, Connor quickly got what he wanted – a few more thrusts was all it took and Hank came hard, fingers digging into Connor’s hips. Connor didn’t take much longer, almost knocking the wind out of Hank as he all but collapsed on top of him. Assuming he was allowed to move again, Hank helped him down onto the bed beside him.

“Wow,” was all he could manage, and Connor laughed.

“Is that good?”

“Oh, yeah. I might have to piss you off again if you’re gonna do that every time.”

Hank was joking, but Connor didn’t seem to take it that way. Hank turned his head to look at him.

“Hey,” he said softly, “I was just kidding. I’d never intentionally hurt you, you know that.”

Connor gave him a faint smile. “I know.”

Hank kissed the tip of his nose, and Connor relented, smiling properly.

“How long did you know about…?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“Not long after I became deviant,” Connor replied, turning over onto his stomach to look at Hank properly. “Everything became so much more intense, like I’d been living in grayscale before. All these emotions and sensations that I thought I was only capable of through my programming suddenly felt so real.”

“But…why me?” Hank was still having a hard time processing everything.

“Why not you?” Even though Connor’s tone was casual, it made him sound all the more sincere to Hank. “You’re the only one who sees me for who I really am. To everyone else, I’m just a machine. When I realised that I could feel things outside of my intended programming, it just felt right for it to be you.”

Hank had no idea what to say, settling for kissing him instead.

“You think you can put up with more of me in your life?” he asked after a time.

Connor smiled. “I’ve followed you this far, haven’t I?”

And to Hank, that meant more than he could have ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me the whole way through writing this: *looking at Connor* God I wish that were me. (I fucking love Hank alright)
> 
> This feels like a good place to end this fic. My inbox has been flooded with such positivity, and I'm so grateful to have been welcomed into the fandom with such open arms. This kind of writing is super new for me, so thank you so much for all the support the past while, you guys are awesome! I hope this is a decent enough chapter to end on. As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
